someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Untold Legacy
After going through a whole lot of Pokémon games, I’ve come to the conclusion that there is more to this than the eye can see. Pokémon reminded me very much of animals, so one night I did some research. Of course, before doing any research – I had to tell my friends. They needed to know what I had been up to over the past months. Our holiday was roughly coming to an end, so it would make sense to leave my research to my friends’ hands. Before I knew it, the research had been passed on. Parents, they got rid of my research… thinking that it was just some old homework. Another story never to be told again… December 12th 2010 – I did it. I got over the mix-up of my two Pokémon stories. My two fantasy worlds that don’t seem to end my on-going mind’s imagination. I’d laugh, laughing to myself as I think about the research going through Hell and possibly Heaven. My friends, they aren’t the best researchers. Of course, I could ask it for it all back, but what’s the point? Ha-ha, I need to be honest with myself. Let’s face it, only we know the story of Pokémon. The hidden truths, remember all the theories? Ha! We let them slide… just like my research. December 25th 2010 – You won’t believe me… but I got my research back today. Ha, funny right? Last I heard, it was going to be trashed. Yeah, I got a text from my friend; Jack. What a Wally, but then again – he isn’t the worst person to hold my research. The text, it only read what I was expecting: “Can’t finish research… what is this?” I looked at the text again, and noticed that it had an attachment. Wondrous, that is all I could hear. Major excitement and happiness to be shared with many! The attachment was nothing more than a picture. A strange picture at that. I opened it, downloading the attachment pretty quickly… and once it opened, I was shocked to see a re-design. Okay, this isn’t right. Jack doesn’t like Pokémon as much as me. So, why is he making an effort? Putting in a lot of time, days of work into a personal project. I mean, everyone else who plays NES games or any other kind of games; we all do the same thing. Write down information, and put puzzles together on paper. Well, very much like my research, today it became a puzzle. I don’t know what Jack did to it, but he had made some of my designs look so realistic. As in, they actually look like GAMEFREAK had drawn them. No way! I don’t believe this. Jack isn’t talented, no offense to him. He hasn’t really been focusing at school lately… he just sits there, staring into space. January 10th 2011 – What a shocker! I said goodbye, goodbye once and for all. At this point, I believed in a legacy forming. A warm welcome from them, and then I was told to leave. I dreamt last night. It was a weird dream, a dream with Jack and lots of my designs coming to life. What a creational thought! And then my dream was interrupted by a bell. It was one of those cheap bells, the ones that bikers would use. They’d bike around paths and stay quiet. Some of them would do wheelies, not many, but some… don’t ask why, I’ve realized that they seem to be biking around towns. Making an effort, finding things. Undiscovered items, now that is what I need, right? On my way out, I was greeted by a man in a lab-coat. I had no idea what I was facing. A human being, or a lost soul trapped in a lab-coat? Maybe not, my imagination is playing up again. So it seems… I’ve seen Jack today, yeah… just as I walked into a strange looking house, I find Jack leaving the strange house. He ignores me, and proceeds walking down his path. The lab-coat guy, I’d like to call him that. He seems to be a little strange. Now that wouldn’t surprise me… his research, I noticed it. As I looked around anxiously, I realized that some of his paperwork and strange drawings were on the wall. They were all just so nice to look at. Interesting theories, and some words with hidden meanings. A question mark appeared near me, I didn’t hesitate to think about what it would mean. I went straight for it, and received a bump on the head. It happened so quickly, I d-don’t really understand… the lab-coat guy disappeared and my mind felt numb. January 20th 2011 – I awoke, not realizing that 10 days had passed. My eyes could barely open; I’d have a thought now and again, a slight image in my mind (a strange shape as a shadow). Is it strange to call it a silhouette? It was weird, two sharp dagger like objects coming out of an oval. I would blink, just for a second – and then realize that the shape is mixed with other shapes. I was becoming weaker every minute. As night came to us, I was greeted by more strange objects. Behind an X-ray? It looked like an X-ray to me. I could see two eyes, staring into my soul. They wouldn’t blink, and it was so distracting to look away. Impossible to look away, I closed my eyes. After a few hours passed, and night had reached us. I opened my eyes, and this time I saw the X-ray blinking lights. Shine on, shine off. The sound of something frying could be heard from a mile away. Sizzling on some kind of pan? I don’t know, I’m just using my imagination here. January 21st 2011 – Barely any sleep last night, I had the eyes staring at me. And by morning, they were gone. Everything seemed to have a meaning, an essence of visibility. One minute there would be a character, a shape or form of an object. The next minute, it would disappear, some of the objects seem less friendly than others. Whatever this mad house is called, I hesitated to think about it. My mind was getting the better of me. It’s hard to say… but I feel really strange, as if my mind hadn’t been with me the whole time. A few hours passed, and I could hear children’s voices. Laughing, giggling and the terrifying happiness they share with each other. At that point, I was straining myself. Trying to block out their voices, and keeping myself sane, because this was becoming awful, and it really hurt! Pain and suffering in that room! – The outside activity is occurring. The inside activity is bringing me constant brain-damage. January 22nd 2011 – Oh my God! Sorry for not keeping you informed. The lab-coat guy, he was back today. I caught glimpse of his body. I know, that sounds weird, but some reason – I wanted to look at that. I was very observant last night. Staring around the room, the two eyes reappeared but I didn’t take much notice. As I closed my eyes to sleep, I had a strange dream. The lab-coat guy was in it, and children with wide-ass smiles; they stared at him. All around the area, some stared at his face, whilst others giggled around him, and my point of view changed dramatically. In my dream, I awoke to hear voices – and see the lab-coat guy looking angry with himself. The children didn’t care about his emotions, they just laughed. Some of them were on all fours, running around the lab-coat guy. Others acted weird, digging in the ground. Their nails – oh, God! It was a horrible sight to see. Their curved nails curled into the tips of their fingers. A slight cut or two, with a few drops of blood. "Drip-drip," they whispered to each-other. The lab-coat guy finally took off his coat. Sorry! I’m sorry… I don’t remember anything else. My head still hurts, and the lab-coat guy fails to exist in my dreams. There hasn’t been any sign of him this morning. Last night was a one-off, I guess… I texted back Jack, asking him to find me details on my research. He said: “I’ll post it by morning; your box is my box.” I ignored his text, and read what he had said: ‘I’ll post it’’ that was good enough for me. After going through several mail, I found myself the research that I had left behind. The moment I had it in my hands, my mind became blurry. My vision became blurry, and the slight sound of a child’s scream echoed in my ears. It lasted a second or two, but I still hear it. Their words were hard to pronounce, I couldn’t understand what they were saying. A strange new kind of language, but it sounded an awful like… “Pika,” my mind refreshed- the sound was gone. The word ‘Pika’... I’ve heard it before. I just can’t hear myself think. And all these dreams, they seem to loop. After a few loops, it plays back – but changes slightly. I sent Jack another text: “You aren’t wrong there. Does the word ‘Pika’ mean anything to you?” – I was greeted by his presence. No way, how did he find my so quickly? My text was removed. Jack smiled at me, in a strange way – I wanted to hug him. His posture, it made me sick. His back was extended forwards, and his hands were holding his stomach. He didn’t look so good. Sick to the human eye. I called out his name, and he dropped to the ground. Face first, he fell flat onto the marble flooring. I looked down at him, in his hands was a few pieces of paper, underneath his shirt. I picked up the paper, sliding it through his flat stomach. Looking at the papers, I gasped. Dried liquid, not red – but blue? Underneath the liquid, I could see the word: ‘Pika’ – and above the word, I could see a badly drawn picture of Jack. So strange… from what I could make out of the drawing, I could see Jack’s name written down the side. “J.A.C.K” – each letter had a word connected to it. I can’t reveal this to anyone. But what I can tell you, is this: Above the drawing of Jack, there were sketches. Very faded drawings of some sort. It was as if, whoever had drawn the picture of Jack, must’ve had a spare piece of paper over the drawing, not realizing that it had gone through to the other paper. This was blatant evidence; I managed to figure out one of the drawings. The first drawing was some sort of machinery. Under the machine, was the word: ‘Pika’, and then an '=' symbol. ‘Pika = B2 + C20’ – an equation of some sort. B2 could be anything; a door number, maybe? But the C20 sounded familiar. I looked into the equation, and then ignored it. I managed to figure out the second drawing; the strange shapes that I saw before. They were drawn on paper, I could see the two eyes, too. Underneath that was ‘DB’ – this one sounded too easy to work out. I’ll let you think of that for now. Update me, if you find anything. The other drawing was the children. They were around a dark shadow. A circle of children around a dark shadow with no face. I scratched the paper; it was becoming a little too much on my brain. The scratch revealed tiny digits. ‘B2-01’. I had my answer. A strange door is what it is. I placed the drawings in my pocket, crumpled pieces of paper now in my reach. I left Jack to sleep on the floor (it looked as if he were sleeping). After stumbling along the pathway, I found myself the doors, each one with a secret code. I tried some of the doors out of curiosity. Locked. They had to be locked, and some of them were kind of half-locked? I found the door I was looking for. However, it wasn’t much of a door. It was a rectangular-cut door-shaped wall. I pushed it; I had to know what was going on. As I fell through the door/wall, I fell on my knees, and that’s when the lights came on. They flickered on and off. A small window out of my reach looked down at me. Out of the darkness, the lab-coat guy emerged. “Greetings…” he whispered. As the lights turned back on, I could see everything in this room. All over the floor and walls, drawings of people. Strange shapes too, and equations written into each-other. All in a dark red kind-of-ink. I scrunched my eyes, trying to focus past the darkness. I saw the lab-coat guy disappear into the darkness. I walked forwards, and bumped into some kind of object. It felt like a strong kind of metal, or some strong material of some-sort. The lights in the darkness turned on, revealing something far worse than machinery. A female corpse, hanging on a metal hook – it was also connected to some kind of wires. I looked down in depression. As I looked up, I caught glimpse of the woman’s stomach. Cut open, and full of some kind of yellow liquid. Her hands looked blue, and her skin looked very pale. I looked up at, and saw her face. Half of her face was dropping – sloppy and falling to the side. Her jaw dropped to her pillow. Her dark brown hair was slowly fading away… I lifted her left hand up, and could see several equations written in black-ink. I let go of her hand, and screamed over the dead atmosphere. “WHERE ARE YOU? YOU CAN’T TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!” I screamed. My voice became broken, and after my loud scream, I was greeted by the lab-coat guy again. He blinked at me, and then he spoke: “We—w-were all the same…” his body crunched into his tights, and before I knew it, the lights flickered once more, his body was over the floor. Dead? He looked up at me, his expression frozen on his face. A subtle smile, and his lips revealed the same liquid that was in the woman’s body. His body emerged, changing in front of me. The shape of his body took an unexpected form of shapers. And then he spoke: "Godasaur." Never heard that one before. I left the dark room, leaving what I had witnessed behind. I also left my research in the hands of that so-called 'Godasaur'. You never know what goes on behind closed doors… If I find anything else, which I won’t... I’ll let you know. My head still hurts… but apart from that, I’m feeling quite myself… Whatever that is. Rockyz2011 (talk) Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas